Rozen Maiden:Rückkehr
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: La nueva historia de las Rozen Maiden. Nuevos Médium Nuevas Batallas Nuevas Aventuras.
1. La Doncella de la Rosa

**Advertencia: **Las Rozen Maiden son originales de Peach-pit. Este fanfic es un AU con muchos OC.

Para los que no sepan Rückkehr significa Retorno en Alemán ademas las palabras de introducción también están en alemán.

Das Schicksal wählte die sieben mögliche Nachfolger des besten Puppenmacher deren Amt erhält den Titel Rozen.  
Der erste war ein Deutscher.  
Der zweite war Italiener.  
Der dritte war britischer.  
Der vierte ist ein kolumbianischer.  
Der erste ist der Original-Rozen, waren die anderen 3 oberhalb der Position des "Alice Game". Man sagte dass Rozen ewig ist, aber nicht, in jedem Zyklus ein Nachfolger Rozen zwischen 7, "Rozen lights" wählen. Der vierte Zyklus ist vorbei, wählte Rozen bis sieben junge Japaner für eine von ihnen Als sein Nachfolger. Durch das gibt jeder von die Schätze der Rozen "Rozen Maiden"  
Die Vierte "Alice Game" begann.

Noticia de Ultima Hora: Hubo una explosión en la zona norte de Tokio, a las 12:40 hrs, se confirmo que en este momento hay 40 muertos y mas de 2000 heridos, esos números se pueden aumentar. Entre los escombros del punto de la explosión se vio un tipo de broche de estilo victoriano, posiblemente el dueño haya muerto en la explosión. Seguiremos informando de esta noticia.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión alterna -Laplace, ven aquí. -dijo una voz misteriosa.

Aparece un conejo con un esmoquin -Me llamaste Maestro Rozen. -respondió.

-Ya han pasado más del 500 años desde que obtuve el titulo pero como sabes tengo que entregar mi cargo, pero este "Alice Game" fue un fracaso, la razón principal es que solo hubo 5 médium en vez de los obligatorios 7, ademas es tu culpa que dejaras morir a 2 de ellos. -aclaro Rozen (Que tenia la apariencia de un adulto joven pero no se le ve el rostro) a Laplace.

Laplace bajo la cabeza -Acepto la culpa por ese error. -lamentándose por aquel acto.

-¿Cómo están las Rozen Maiden? -pregunta Rozen a Laplace.

Laplace le responde a Rozen -Ellas están en un estado de sueño después de la muerte de aquellos médium.

-Lo he decidido, en 2 décadas se hará el "Alice Game", al igual que aquel juego fallido sera en Japón, espero que uno de los médium sea mi merecido sucesor. "Rozen no Hikari" es la voluntad que eligió el Rozen I, yo como el Rozen IV debo seguirlo. -declara Rozen.

-Si, Maestro Rozen. -eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Laplace antes de que se fuera de la dimensión.

-Sakurada, los padres de Sakurada quedaron devastados -hablo Rozen en voz baja.

* * *

**20 años ****después**

Lunes 1ro de Abril de 2013

Aparece un chico de pelo café, en un jardín, allí ve a un joven adulto que estaba viendo el cielo, cuando el chico intentaba ir donde ese tipo, este se alejaba mucho mas, mientras ese chico gritaba un nombre: -!Rozen¡ !Rozen¡ !Rozen¡-. Pero al final era un sueño de un joven, que era aquel chico del sueño-

_Mi nombre es Okimura Kaname _(沖村 鹿目) _tengo 15 años y estoy en ultimo de secundaria, pronto seré un estudiante de preparatoria. Mi vida es un ciclo eterno, me levanto, me preparo para ir al colegio con mi melliza Furuya quien es la chica mas popular del colegio, estudio para tener buenas notas, después de clases de estar en un club ayudo en la biblioteca del colegio o en el consejo estudiantil. Así ha sido mi vida desde que inicie el colegio, saben nunca tuve amigos, pienso que es mejor ver las cosas como testigo de los escenarios en ser protagonista en especial la vida de mi melliza Furuya, ella es la perfección en persona, siempre que la veo esta con un amigo pero eso no me importa, me gusta mas ayudar a mis compañeros eso me distrae de una cosa que siempre rondara en mi mente. Tengo envidia de Furuya. Deseo lo que siempre tiene ella, deseo tener algún amigo._

-Nii-san, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia -visa una joven que tiene un parecido con Kaname.

-Kaname llega con el uniforme del colegio donde la chica. -Furuya-nee, la mayoría de las veces eres tu la que se tarda. -reprende a Furuya.

-Estos chicos tan energéticos, me recuerdan cuando era una estudiante. -hablo una abuelita que vive con los mellizos.

-Nos vamos, Hinako-Obachan. -dicen al mismo tiempo Kaname y Furuya antes de irse.

Kaname y Furuya, se fueron de su casa al la preparatoria, es que hoy inicia un nuevo año y ambos ya entraron a primer año de la preparatoria Tennobaraushinawa en su nativa Tokio. Cuando llegaron revisaron las listas de cursos, ambos estaban en el 1-C, juntos desde pequeños. Después de la ceremonia de ingreso fueron a su salón. Allí Furuya converso con muchos de los compañeros que conoció hace años. Mientas Kaname esperaba al tutor de grupo. Es ahí cuando una adulto joven al Salón.

-Deja que me presente -escribe en el tablero su nombre. -Soy Hizokawa Asuka, la profesora de Historia y su tutora este año.

-Sugoi, esa mujer es hermosa, no lo crees Kaname. -dice un compañero a Kaname.

-Odio arruinar tus sueños pero creo que esta comprometida, su argolla en el dedo lo indica. -responde Kaname.

Se termina las clases, Kaname pudo acceder al Consejo estudiantil como secretario, mientras Furuya se inscribió al Equipo de Tiro con Arco. Cuando regresaron a casa, Kaname se va a su cuarto a hacer 2 cosas de sus favoritas, leer los libros que sus padres le mandan del extranjero (Ellos trabajan fuera de Japón) y coser (algo que Hinako le enseño desde pequeño), hoy sus padres enviaron una caja y este la recibió en su cuarto.

-Espero que sea del la Biblioteca Británica. -pensando que era unos libros, abrió la caja y dentro de la caja hay una carta y un baúl con un diseño de rosa.

-Esto es raro. -coge la carta y la lee en voz alta. -"Cuando termine de leer las instrucciones, coloque la carta en el sobre. El espíritu artificial Holie reunirá sus cartas a través de un portal dimensional." ¿Eso me parece muy inusual? -en la carta había una pregunta. -"¿Le darías cuerda? Si o No" No tengo nada que perder. -marca el sí en la carta.

Estaba poniendo la carta en el sobre cuando una voz toma su atención.

-Kaname, puedes venir. -grita Furuya.

-Si es para una broma, no iré. -le responde -(En voz baja) Furuya, no entiendo porque las bromas. -cuando mira de nuevo la caja, se da cuenta de que apareció una llave. -Esto es raro, cuando puse las cosas en el cuarto no estaba. ¿Podría ser que? -coge la llave y con esta abre el baúl y este tenia una muñeca, el cabello era rubio y largo, llevaba 2 coletas, también tenia un gorro rojo sujeto con una cinta verde, el vestido que llevaba era igual que el gorro, puramente rojo con un moño color verde y en el centro una broche con forma de rosa y con ella una especie de llave.

-Es hermosa, una muñeca que está muy bien hecha, parecer ser de Inglaterra o de Alemania. -mira la llave. -Con un poco sera suficiente. -con la llave le da cuerda a la muñeca, después de darle cuerda, pone la llave en el baúl y la muñeca empieza a temblar. Asustado la suelta, y esta brilla y se empieza a pararse. Cuando se paro, dejo de brillar y abrió sus ojos que eran unos azules hermosos y empieza a caminar.

-(La muñeca le da una cachetada a Kaname) Te tocaste sin permiso, que maleducado eres.

-(Kaname esta asustado por esto) Esto...

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunta la muñeca a Kaname.

-Okimura Kaname, mucho gusto. ¿Quién eres? -le responde.

-Soy Shinku. -le responde la muñeca. -La quinta Rozen Maiden.

-¿Rozen Maiden? ¿Porque esos términos me parecen conocidos? -se pregunta Kaname.

-Cambiando de tema, este lugar es muy limpio, es apropiado que viva aquí. -avisa Shinku a Kaname.

-¿Vivir aquí? -confundido con lo que dijo Shinku.

-No me hace mucha gracia, pero no tengo mas opción por mis heridas. Debes el chico que respondió a Holie. -dice Shinku.

-¿Holie?, el nombre de aquella carta. Espera acaso es una broma de Furuya, debe ser una muñeca a control remoto. -decide tocar a Shinku si tiene algún transmisor.

-(Se aleja de Kaname) No me toques, me disgusta tu descortesía. -mira fijamente la colección de Kaname y ve unos muñecos que el tiene. -Puedo ver el muñeco que tienes ahí. Súbeme por favor.

Kaname la levanta pero recibe una cachetada por tenerla en una posición que no le agrada. Cuando este lo pone en otra posición que si le agrado a Shinku (Donde usa uno de sus brazos como una silla para ella).

-Lo harás así de ahora en adelante. -le ordena Shinku a Kaname. -No puedo cogerlo, Kaname puedes hacerlo por mi.

-Esta bien pero este esta maldito. -le entrega a Shinku y le gusta verlo. -Al parecer si parece mas a una persona que a una muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Shinku.

-Kaname le responde. -Nada -en ese momento aparece una lluvia de plumas negras.

-Así que ha llegado... Creo que no podre disfrutar del te. -dice Shinku al ver las plumas negras.

-con lo que dijo Shinku, Kaname pregunta. -¿Qué? -en ese momento la ventana de su cuarto se rompe y entra en la ventana rota, un juguete de payaso.

-Shinku decide saltar al suelo y la avisa una cosa a Kaname. -Es mala suerte, podrías morir aquí. Si no quieres morir, entonces jura...

-Eso no parece posible... -Kaname confundido con lo que dijo Shinku. -Ademas no pienso que... -en ese momento, el payaso le lanzo una carta a Kaname, esta le da en su manga, generando un rasguño. -Imposible...

-No actúes irracionalmente. -dice Shinku para calmar a Kaname, mientas ese payaso sigue lanzando cartas, unas de estas pudo clavarse en la puerta.

-!Furuya¡ !Hinako¡ !Ayuda¡ -asustado intenta que alguien le ayude pero nadie estaba en casa.

-Este pequeño viene para matarte. Te lo diré de nuevo. ¿Me juraras, o no? -Shinku le da una opción para salvarse, cuando el payaso deja de lanzar cartas, saca 2 cuchillos, Kaname toma una decisión.

-Lo haré, prestare juramento, rápido. -Shinku le da su mano donde tiene un anillo de rosa color plata y le dice la condición. -Entonces debes besar esta rosa. -cuando Kaname besa la rosa del anillo, esta brilla, Shinku le dice una cosa. -Me caes bien Kaname. -en ese momento aparece en uno de los dedos de Kaname el mismo anillo de Shinku pero hay algo distinto las rosas de los anillos no eran plateadas, ahora son rojas.

-Esta caliente. -Kaname, esta intrigado y asustado por el anillo. -Aguanta. Simboliza que ahora eres mi médium. -Shinku diciéndole sobre lo que significa el juramento, cuando ve a lo muñecos de Kaname decide hacer algo. -Lamento despertarlos pero los necesito. -usa un pétalo de rosa para que se muevan.

Cuando el payaso, decide atacar, los muñecos protegen a Shinku y Kaname del payaso. Aquel payaso no se rinde y decide usar unas pistolas que lanzaban banderas, Shinku esquiva una pero es atrapada e inmovilizada por las otras, cuando el payaso decide atacar a Shinku, Kaname reacciona.

-Detente, tal vez no sepa nada de Shinku, pero ella me defendió, seria cobarde no poder hacer nada. -en ese momento recordó una cosa y decide poner su mano con el anillo en el pecho. -Holie, por favor ilumina este mundo. -En ese momento el anillo de Kaname empieza a brillar de tal forma que cegó temporalmente a Shinku, los muñecos y el payaso. Cuando la luz desapareció, Kaname en vez del uniforme escolar llevaba un uniforme estilo militar con toques rojos y un florete. -Soy Okimura Kaname, uno de los "Rozen no Hikari" y seré tu oponente -Cuando el payaso ataca con sus pistolas, las banderas son cortadas con el florete de Kaname. Dándole el tiempo necesario para que los muñecos puedan desatar a Shinku.

-Gracias, Kaname. Ahora déjamelo a mi. -Después de ser desatada, Shinku usa muchos pétalos contra ese payaso, con los muñecos para inmovilizarlo. -No seas travieso. -Los pétalos son un hechizo purificador que sirvió para quitar el hechizo que tenia el payaso. -Pobrecito...

-¿Estamos a Salvo? -pregunta Kaname.

-Gracias a tus muñecos y a ti, no sabia que podrías usar a Holie para ayudarme. -responde afirmativamente Shinku. -Ellos te eligieron y trabajaron duro para protegerte. Tienes un talento único.

Shinku, ¿Cómo regreso a la normalidad? -pregunta Kaname, porque aun sigue con el uniforme militar. -Intenta hacer lo mismo. -Kaname decide seguir la recomendación de Shinku, y hace lo mismo que hizo (Poner su mano en el pecho y en vez de decir lo anterior dice -Gracias Holie, descansa.) en ese momento el anillo brilla y Kaname regresa a su uniforme de colegio, pero después de hacerlo se siente un poco debilitado.

-Kaname, debes estar exhausto, no solo por que use un poco de energía con el payaso sino que esa transformación debió cansarte. -avisa Shinku cuando vio a Kaname cansado. -Me juraste lealtad, el anillo es la prueba.

-Eso indica que? -Kaname confundido. -Eres mi médium, el anillo puede proporcionarme tu energía ademas en tu caso puede hacer que puedas protegerme. -responde Shinku.

-Como te dije antes, te protegeré, porque sabes una cosa, eres la primera amiga que tengo. -Kaname sonriendo porque sabrá que muchas historias pasaran.

-Kaname, puedes preparar té negro. -Shinku le da una orden a Kaname.

Kaname fue a la cocina a preparar el té, haciendo que recordara su pasado, en este Kaname era muy tímido, por esa razón no tenia amigos, para eliminar aquel vació, empezó a ayudar en la biblioteca, tiempo después pudo estar en el consejo estudiantil en la secundaria, pero gracias a eso no pudo relacionarse con los demás salvo cuando necesitan ayuda, por esa razón intentara al menos tener algún amigo. -Tal vez Shinku sea mandona pero parece ser buena persona.

-!Ya llegue a Casa¡ -llega Furuya a la casa. -Bienvenida y Hinako-Obachan? -pregunta Kaname.

-Tuvo que quedarse en el museo, bueno es la guía en jefe. -responde Furuya.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a mi cuarto, nos vemos en la cena. -Kaname se va a su cuarto con el té para Shinku.

-Esta bien. -Furuya se puso un poco decepcionada.

Kaname regreso a su cuarto, donde Shinku la esperaba con su propia taza de té, Shinku prueba el té.

-Kaname, para la próxima sube la temperatura del té, las hojas no están completamente abiertas y no se puede extraer los sabores. Esto no es té negro pero tiene un sabor agradable, pareces que te preocupas por mi, ademas pienso que aquella chica que te escuche hablar con ella parece que te quiere. Esa chica ruidosa y la amabilidad de estos pequeños (detallando a los muñecos que tiene Kaname), parece que tienes amigos pero nunca te has dado cuenta. -Shinku dándole una lección a Kaname.

-Gracias Shinku, no había pensado en ellos, sabes mi objetivo era tener amigos pero ya los tengo. -Kaname agradeciendo a Shinku.

-!Kaname¡ !Kaname¡ -grita Furuya. -Shinku escóndete, no quiero que Nee-san te descubra. -Kaname le pide a Shinku que se esconda. -No entiendo por que esa cosa. -Shinku rechaza la sugerencia pero Kaname le dice en su oído, una cosa sobre Furuya, después de esto fue a su baúl. -Avísame cuando ella se vaya. (Shinku cierra el baúl, creo que lo que dijo Kaname pudo ser algo sobre Furuya que asusto a Shinku.)

Después de esto, Kaname le abre la puerta a Furuya- -Nii-san sabes actúas raro. -Kaname le responde con un toque nervioso. -No es nada, aun no es momento de la cena. -haciendo que Furuya recordara algo. -!Se me olvido el arroz¡ -se fue corriendo ver el arroz, cuando ella se fue, Kaname ve la luna y dice una cosa.

-Al parecer este no sera la única vez que la atacaran. Así que debo, mas bien quiero protegerla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión desconocida llamada Rosseta Garden, Rozen estaba viendo a Kaname en uno de los 7 estanques.

-Okimura Kaname, decidido, protector, tímido y amigable. El destino eligió que sea la Luz de la Quinta. Shinku. Tal vez el sea mi sucesor.


	2. Lazos de Familia

**Advertencia: **Las Rozen Maiden son originales de Peach-pit. Este fanfic es un AU con muchos OC

El lugar es el Rosseta Garden, ahí Rozen mira en uno de sus estanques.

-No sabia que esa chica seria La Luz de la Sexta. Hinaichigo, espero que haya un choque entre los 2.

* * *

Domingo 7 de Abril del 2013

Era la casa de los Okimura pero en el cuarto de Furuya.

-Ah, que extraño sueño tuve, Hina-chan. -Era Furuya que se acaba de despertar.

-No es el mismo sueño que tuviste estos últimos días- Le contesta una voz infantil.

-Furuya, mira el reloj y se despierta de repente. -¡Se me olvido! ¡Me toca hoy el Desayuno!, Ojala Nii-san y Hinako-obachan estén aun dormidos. - Se cambia rápido de su pijama a una sudadera.

-Espero que me des un poco, Furu-chan. -Espera con ansias, una muñeca que tenia ojos verdes, cabello rubio oscuro, llevaba en su cabello un moño rosa claro, también tenia un vestido rosa y blanco y un moño rosa fuerte, medias blancas y zapatillas de bailarina color rosa fuerte.

-Por supuesto, Hina-chan. Seria injusto que no te quedes sin desayuno. Tengo suerte de que sea Domingo, bueno ya regreso. -Furuya se va a la tienda a comprar ingredientes para sus pancakes.

-Que te vaya bien. -Le responde la muñeca. - Furuya se va a escondidas de la casa a comprar las cosas.

_Me llamo Okimura Furuya (_沖村古屋_), tengo 15 años y ya entre a la preparatoria, junto con mi mellizo Kaname, a diferencia de el, soy buena en los deportes y tengo muchos amigos, pero hay algo que no tengo y siempre he querido que Kaname si tiene, y eso es que decide rápido cierta cosa. El siempre ayuda, en la biblioteca y en el consejo estudiantil, siempre vela por los demás, siempre que quiero ayudar, alguien llega primero, llevo notas normales pero él es el mejor de la clase, nunca puedo superarlo en ese aspecto, tal vez cubro mis sentimientos con mis amigos pero se una cosa que quier evitar. Tengo envidia de Kaname. Deseo lo que siempre tiene el. Quiero a alguien que necesita mi ayuda._

Furuya llega a la casa y cierra la puerta para no despertar a nadie pero una voz familiar la asusto. -Nee-san, lamento molestarte. -Era Kaname que aun usaba su pijama, se había despertado recientemente.

-¡Nii-san! Buenos Días. -Furuya, aun asustada por ver a Kaname despierto.

-Se te olvido los huevos, ibas a hacer pancakes, verdad. -Kaname haciendo referencia a la bolsas que llevaba Furuya. -Hay en la nevera.

-Muchísimas gracias, ahora voy a hacerlos. - Furuya se fue a la cocina a hacer los pancakes.

-Que suerte tengo. -Kaname feliz de que Furuya aun no descubre a Shinku. -Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Shinku llego a mi vida a pesar de ser un poco mandona pero se abrió un poco mas.

-Nii-san, despierta a Hinako-obachan, a pesar de que es domingo, es el día que esta mas ocupada en el museo. -Avisa Furuya.

Ya estaban los 3 en la mesa del comedor, donde estaban unos pancakes hechos por Furuya.

-Gracias por la comida. -Kaname, Furuya y Hinako dando sus gracias.

Después del desayuno, Hinako se va al museo. Furuya, fue a lavar los platos cuando ve que Kaname dejo un pancake.

-Nii-san, ¿Porque dejaste uno?

-Bueno, me lo pensaba comer mas tarde con un poco de té. -Responde Kaname, lleva el plato, una tetera y se va a su cuarto. -Me retiro.

-Estuvo cerca, si lo descubre hubiera pedido más, Hina-chan estará contenta. -Es que Furuya dejo unos pancakes para Hina y se va a su cuarto a darle.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kaname, Shinku esperaba el pancake que le daría Kaname.

-Te recomiendo que tomes primero el té antes de comer un poco, no quiero que te lleves una mala experiencia.

-Kaname, creo que estas exagerando. -Ignorando lo que dijo Kaname, Shinku comió un poco del pancake pero tiempo después empezó a toser. -Muy Dulce.

-Los pancakes que hace Furuya, tienen el defecto de ser demasiados dulces, el té es lo suficiente amargo para contrarrestar toda esa dulzura. -Kaname diciendo porque el té.

Shinku decide tomar el té y se ve mejor. -Es muy equilibrado, los pancakes dulces y el té amargo se neutralizan y deja una sensación agradable. Kaname, ¿Siempre proteges a tu hermana?

(La pregunta de Shinku hizo que Kaname tuviera un Flashback. Eran él y Furuya cuando eran niños fueron a caminar. -Nee-san Cuidado. -Furuya tropezó y cayo haciendo que ella llore. -Nee-san, Dios mio, por favor ayuda a Nee-san. -Tal vez no sirvió para sanar la herida pero le dio fuerzas a Furuya para caminar a la casa.)

-Estas pensativo, te hice recordar algo.

-Nada importante Shinku, solo algo del pasado con mi nee-san.

-Bueno, espero no verme con Furuya, no quiero usar esos trajes de gato. -Shinku refriendo a lo que dijo Kaname hace días y se imagina si es descubierta tendría que ser obligada a usar trajes.

Mientras tanto se escuchan risas infantiles en el cuarto de Furuya.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Muy Delicioso Furu-chan! -Hina felicitando a Furuya por los pancakes.

-Al contrario soy yo la que te debe las gracias, eres la única que comes mis pancakes sin tomar algo amargo y también te gustan esos trajes de gato. -Furuya, feliz porque tiene a Hina-chan.

-Nyan, es que son tan monos esos trajes pero eso no es lo único importante.

-Tienes razón como "Rozen no Hikari" es mi misión hacer que tu seas la ganadora del Alice Game. -Furuya tocando un anillo parecido al que tiene Kaname y Shinku pero el color no era rojo sino Rosa, como la que tiene Hina-chan. -Tendemos una trampa a una de las Rozen Maiden, sera en la noche. Berry Bell -Ahí una especie de luz color rosa aparece. -Pon una señal para que una de ellas vaya a la N-Field.-La luz desaparece.

El tiempo pasa, ya era de noche y Furuya pensó que Hinako y Kaname ya están dormidos, ella y Hinaichigo (Es que Furuya le dice Hina-chan) estaban al frente de un espejo que estaba en el armario de Furuya.

-Espero que tu plan funcione. -Hinaichigo, preocupada

-Descuida, mi plan funcionara no olvides en el N-Field, se hace el cambio de "Rozen no Hikari" sin usar a Berry Bell, bueno vamos. -Después de lo que dijo Furuya y Hinaichigo entraron al N-Field de Hinaichigo por medio del espejo, como Furuya dijo, ella tenis un traje distinto, es como el traje estilo militar que tenia Kaname pero con las diferencias de que en vez de un pantalón es una falda y los toques del traje son rosas además usaba como una especie de antifaz. -Ahora toca esperar.

Mientas tanto Shinku como respondió a la señal y decide ir, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Shinku, debiste decirme que ibas a tener una pelea porque si ibas sola podrías estar en una situación desventajosa no podría ayudarte. -Kaname diciéndole que si ella va a una batalla, él iría con ella.

-Kaname, gracias porque se que contare contigo, vamos. -Shinku y Kaname atravesaron el espejo y llegaron al N-Field, al igual que con la pelea con el payaso tenia el traje militar salvo porque también traía un antifaz.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Hinaichigo. -Shinku mira que Hinaichigo no esta sola. -Interesante, creo que no soy la única que trajo a alguien.

-¿Shinku? Tú y tu médium vienen a jugar, ¿verdad? -Es ahí cuando Furuya interviene. -Al parecer mi plan funciono, los reto a un Alice Game, Hinaichigo, querías jugar, que tal si jugamos con Shinku y su médium.

Es ahí cuando Kaname recordó algo que dijo Shinku, hace días.

_"Alice Game", un juego donde el objetivo es conseguir las Rosas Místicas, la perdedora se vuelve una inmóvil marioneta. La ganadora esta a un paso mas de Alice. Es el destino que tienen las Rozen Maiden._

-Si pierdo perderé a Shinku, no pudo perder. -Kaname diciendo en voz baja. -Hinaichigo, haciendo que tu médium haga el trabajo por ti, me hace recordar que aun sigues siendo la llorona de siempre por eso te quedaras sola.

-¡Shinku! ¡Te derrotare! -Hinaichigo enojada por lo que dijo Shinku invoca unos muñecos gigantes de su N-Field y ataca con ellos, pero Kaname ataca con su florete y elimina a unos de los muñecos cuando de repente un florete ataca a Shinku pero Kaname interviene. -Shinku, me encargare de la médium, corre. -Shinku sigue lo que dijo el y corre para poder atacar a Hinaichigo.

Shinku corre mientas es perseguida por un pingüino gigante pero la esquiva haciendo que este quede atrapado, pero antes de poder usar sus pétalos es atrapada por una trampa de viento. Después de salir de la trampa usa la moneda gigante disparada por una alcancía para poder alcanzar a Hinaichigo.

Mientras tanto Kaname y Furuya sin saber la identidad del otro están peleando con sus floretes, bloqueando consecutivamente los ataques.

-¿Porque proteges a la muñeca roja?

-Ella es muy importante para mi, me enseño a que se puede tener amigos y tienes que protegerlos a toda cosa, algo que no aprendí de mi hermana. y tu porque peleas.

-Hinaichigo, la primera persona que me hizo sonreír, siempre fui ayudada por alguien pero nunca ayude a alguien antes de conocerla, algo que no vi de mi hermano.

Pero no que no sabían es que sus ataques los que evitaban golpeaban el N-Field y uno de los ataques dio a una torre y cerca de este estaban Shinku y Hinaichigo. Preocupados ambos dejan los floretes corren para salvarlas. Cada uno descubrió una cosa importante. La razón porque Kaname no tenia amigos es por el miedo de que lo odien y por su timidez al intentar tener un contacto. La razón porque Furuya no podría ayudar era por su timidez a hacer una cosa que podría fallar y hacer un problema mayor. Esa pelea y las Rozen Maiden les hicieron aprender la lección.

-¡Shinku/Hinaichigo! -gritaron Kaname y Furuya respectivamente, fueron a proteger su respectiva Rozen Maiden, cuando cayo la torre y se disipo la nube de polvo, se descubrió que ambos usaron lo que quedaba de energía para salvarlas, pero eso hizo anular la transformación, haciendo que ambos hermanos lloren.

-¡Furuya!

-¡Kaname!

Ambos hermanos se abrazan, haciendo que Shinku y Hinaichigo estén un poco confundidas. Después de esta experiencia los 4 deciden regresar a casa por medio del espejo de Furuya.

-Así que ustedes 2 son mellizos, que coincidencia, cierto Hinaichigo.

-Verdad, no pensé que viviríamos juntos otra vez, Shinku.

-Ella, al igual de Shinku, te lo dieron Mama y Papa de su viaje a Inglaterra.

-Si pero no la conocí hasta hace unos 3 días. Quien iba a pensar que tendría no una sino 2 nuevas amigas.

-Tienes Razón. Espero que ellas sean las ultimas Rozen Maiden en pie.

-Yo también espero esto. -Furuya y Kaname conversando mientas ven a las amigas de toda la vida contando de sus experiencias.

* * *

Tiempo después en el Rosseta Garden, Kaname entra por una puerta y habla con Rozen.

-Rozen-sama, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que puedes preguntar, joven caballero.

-¿Es que cierto que si Shinku gana y me vuelvo tu sucesor podre revivir a un Rozen Maiden que ya fue derrotada?

-Una pregunta interesante, la respuesta es que si, mi habilidad debe ser usada para el bienestar de los demás.

-Muchísimas Gracias, me retiro. -Kaname retrocede unos pasos, hace una reverencia y la puerta donde al otro lado estaba Kaname se cierra y desparece.

Laplace que estaba observando pregunto ¿Porqué esa pregunta sin fundamentos?

-Laplace, saben para las personas, la familia es algo importante. Mis antecesores después de dejar sus cargos decidieron tener descendencia. Para que lo entiendas mejor mira la relación entre Las Luces de la Quinta y la Sexta. Kaname y Furuya, y hablando de ellos. -Cuando Rozen respondió se dio cuenta de que había una puerta abierta y del otro lado estaba Furuya que iba a hacerle la misma pregunta que su hermano.


End file.
